Campamento para gordos
by lokaporCullen97
Summary: ¿Todo en Crepúsculo son cuerpos Diez? No.Un Edward obeso y una Bella medio anoréxica One Shot. ¿Qué pasaría si Bella no conociese al guapo y magnifico Edward sino a un Edward obeso pero igualmente dulce? ¿Sería lo mismo?


_Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a S. Meyer, sólo me adjudico la trama._

* * *

**Este shot es para concienciar a las personas de que no todo en la vida son cuerpos 10, que existen los obesos y que no por ello hay que marginarlos, que pueden enamorarse y que pueden ser correspondidos, a quien no le guste este tipo de historia, que no lea, pero por favor, no me dejen malos reviews, porque yo acepto una crítica, acepto vuestra opinión pero no acepto vuestros insultos.**

* * *

**Campamento para gordos.**

Bella POV.

De siempre había sido delgada, a veces mi madre incluso me decía que era un poco anoréxica, pero nunca le había dado importancia pues el médico decía que tenía un poco de anemia y que debía comer más, pero nunca dijo nada de anorexia y por supuesto, no soy bulímica, no soy como el grupo de porristas, no estoy las 24 horas del día pendiente de mi físico, simplemente soy así, nací con mi cuerpo, nacía delgada. No es que no me importe mi físico, pero que tampoco me muero de hambre, simplemente, como lo que quiero.

Hoy, aprovechando que empezaban las vacaciones, con mis amigas Angela y Alice fui a comprar el periódico en el quiosco de al lado de mi casa, a nosotras nos encantaba ver una sección que era para conocer gente de otros países (que por supuesto hablasen inglés) yo vivía en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington con lo que no conocía a mucha gente, todos los domingos íbamos al quiosco a comprar el periódico y hoy, no era para menos.

-¡Bella! – me gritaron Angela y Alice desde la puerta, siempre me venían a recoger.

-¡Ya bajo!- respondí, solo me faltaban los jeans y los botines.

Salí corriendo de la casa y casi las tiro al suelo, era por la tarde, una preciosa tarde.

-¿Vamos?- dijo Alice.

-¡Vamos!- exclamamos Angela y yo.

Y juntas nos dirigimos al quiosco de prensa, allí Beni, la misma dependienta de siempre nos vio llegar y dijo:

-Jaja, ¡Ya pensaba que no llegaríais! Tomad, ¿lo de siempre no?- dijo alegre.

Beni era una mujer de mediana edad, sonriente y con la que nos llevábamos muy bien, era simpática.

-Claro.- le respondimos.

Nos dio el periódico y Angela se lo pagó, cada semana pagaba una, hoy le tocaba a ella.

Cogimos el periódico y nos sentamos en un banco, en el parque de al lado. Nos fuimos a la sección 'Haz amigos' del periódico y empezamos a ojear...

_Hola, me llamo Naira. Soy de Londres, 15 años, alta, rubia, muy guapa, delgada, ojos azules, soltera...-_ dejé de leer, odiaba a la gente que usaba esto solo para ligar.

Más abajo había uno que parecía interesante...

_Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Soy simpático, reservado, tímido, vengo aquí a buscar amigos que me respeten y sean buenos conmigo. Buena persona. 17 años. Llamar al 9xx-xxx-xxx_

Ese me llamó la atención, no decía nada de su físico ni tampoco en dónde vivía... se lo comenté a mis amigas pero ellas ya habían fichado a otras personas, Alice a un tal Jasper, que vivía en Seattle y Angela a un Ben que era de la península de Olimpic, les dije adiós y arranqué el trocito de papel donde venía el número de Edward, no sabía por qué pero me intrigaba ese tal Edward Cullen. Además, tenía 17 años, como yo.

Como no sabía de donde era, no podía determinar a la hora que lo llamaría, pues no sabía su región.

Cogí el teléfono y las dudas asaltaron mi cuerpo... ¿y si es un cincuentón buscando a niñitas jóvenes...? Bueno... mejor le llamaba por oculto y después, ya vería.

_ Piii pii pii... piii pii pii... _

-¿Diga?- dijo una voz hermosa, joven y seductora.

-Es-esto llamo por lo del periódico... Por tu anuncio-titubeé no había pensado qué diablos decirle.

-¿Periódico? ¿Anuncio? ¿Mío? No, seguro que se equivoca, pierde el tiempo- iba a cortar, pero su voz me había hipnotizado

-¡No! Espera, no, no me he confundido, eres Edward ¿Verdad? Edward Cullen

-Eh...Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Lo pone en el anuncio.

-Pero ya te he dicho que yo no he puesto ningún anuncio.- replicó.

-Pues ya me dirás quién lo ha puesto...-dije.

-Bueno, y para qué era el anuncio si se puede saber- dijo cansado.

-De umm... de... buscar amigos...-dicho así sonaba patético.-Bueno... Más bien de conocer a gente nueva.-

-¿Qué? Bueno pues yo no necesito ningún amigo, no necesito a nadie- dijo algo dolido. Parecía que ese tema le molestaba o algo.

Y dicho esto cortó.

Esa noche no dormí bien, al día siguiente llamaría a Alice y a Angela para ver qué tal les fue a ellas, a mi no muy bien... pero ese, ese tal Edward Cullen me había hipnotizado tan solo con la voz, ¿Era posible enamorarse de una voz?

No lo sabía, pero si era posible, yo lo había hecho.

Al día siguiente volví a llamar.

Y nadie me lo cogió.

Insistí durante algunas horas, pero al final cedí.

Llamé a Alice y me contó que ya incluso eran pareja, cosa que no me sorprendió, Alice tenía un extraño don para esas cosas... aun recuerdo cómo nos hicimos 'Best Friends'

_FLASHBACK-_

_Era mi primer día de colegio, en primaria. Estaba súper nerviosa, no sabía si haría amigos..._

_Y de repente una chica linda, parecida a una ninfa, de pelo oscuro y corto se me acercó._

_-Hola, Bella- me dijo._

_Me quedé alucinada, ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿Cómo sabía que Bella me gustaba más que Isabella?_

_-Ho-hola...¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- tartamudeé, pero sin intentar parecer grosera, para una persona que se me acercaba..._

_-¡Oh! Yo sé mucho sobre ti, hasta sé que tienes un lunar en el culete- dijo sonriente._

_Me puse roja de vergüenza y empecé a llorar como un bebé. Todos se rieron de mí, apuntándome con el dedo y chillando ¡Bebé! _

_La única que me defendió fue la chica de cabellos oscuros, que encolerizada le pegó a todos un gran mamporro, chillándoles que se callasen o que se arrepentirían. Me entró miedo y risa a la vez._

_-Oh Bella, lo siento, no era mi intención...- dijo la chica._

_-Tranquila, no es nada- dije sonriente._

_-Me llamo Alice, y a partir de hoy somos mejores amigas- anunció con una sonrisa._

_Respondí con un guiño de ojos._

_FIN FLASHBACK-_

La loca de Alice..., en fin, le di mi enhorabuena y le advertí que tuviera cuidado, luego nos despedimos y colgué.

Luego llamé a Angela, que me dijo que aun no se había atrevido a llamarle, tras algunos ¡Venga que tu puedes! La convencí, quedamos en llamarnos más a delante.

Seguí insistiendo unos días más con el tal Edward Cullen, pero no me hacía ni caso.

Hasta que al final, me cogió el preciado teléfono.

-Hola...yo... Esto... te he estado llamando los últimos días...- murmuré

-Ya lo sé- dijo secamente

-Yo... bueno, da igual, llamarte a sido un error tu me dijiste que el anuncio no era tuyo ¿no? Pues nada. Adiós- y cuando iba a colgar me sorprendió.

-No, espera, lo siento, he sido un poco grosero. Lo siento. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo con voz dulce y seductora, aunque él parecía no darse cuenta.

-Me llamo Isabella, pero me puedes llamar Bella- dije con tono indeciso.

-Om... Bella, bonito nombre y dime ¿Cuántos años tienes? – murmuró curioso.

-17, los mismos que tú, según decía el anuncio.

-Um... tendré que averiguar quién puso el anuncio.- se oía un tanto pensativo.

[...]

Y así nos tiramos hablando horas y horas, hasta que anocheció, al parecer él vivía en Londres, muy lejos de aquí. Pero a él no le importaba la diferencia horaria, decía que allí también eran vacaciones y que podía acostarse o levantarse a la hora que le diese la gana.

Pasamos semanas hablando por teléfono... y poco a poco su seductora voz y su carácter amable me enamoraron, puede que jamás lleguemos a estar juntos pero lo amaba, cada día deseaba llamarlo, cada día me obsesionaba más con él.

Hasta que por fin, un día me comentó...

[...]

-...Bella, ¿Qué te parecería vernos? – Noté algo extraño en su voz, como vergüenza o miedo.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Sería Genial! – chillé, estaba segura de que en ese momento era todo un clon de Alice.

-Pues... si quieres, hay una manera- medio susurró, casi parecía arrepentido de habérmelo dicho.

-pero si tú no quieres nada ¿eh?- murmuré desilusionada.

-No, no es eso, sino que verás... es vergonzoso, hay un campamento aquí en Londres que organiza salidas alrededor del mundo y este año toca ir a Seattle, eso está cerca de allí ¿no?

-Sí, muy cerca. ¿Qué tiene eso de vergonzoso?

-Es que... pues verás... es un campamento para... para...- no me enteré de para quiénes eran esos campamentos.

-Para ¿Quién?

-Para ... – maldita sea, lo decía tan bajito que no se le escuchaba.

-Edward ¡Habla más alto!- le gruñí.

-¡PARA GORDOS! – me chilló al teléfono.

Me quedé atónita, ¿para qué? ¿Gordos? ¿Era un campamento de estos que solo hay gordos? No, Edward no podía ser uno de ellos, él seguro que era al monitor o algo parecido, ¡Sí! Eso era, él era el monitor de los alumnos 'gorditos'.

-Ah!, No sabía que trabajases de monitor- dije más calmada.

-Ya, es que no trabajo de monitor, Bella, soy uno de los adolescentes del campamento.- Oh no ¡Dios mío!

Yo no tenía nada en contra de los gordos, es más, Angela, mi segunda mejor amiga, estaba gorda. Pero Edward no, por favor, él no...

-Bella, si te he contado esto es porque hace unos días te mandé un sobre con una foto mía, en unos días te llegará. Cuando la recibas me llamas... si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga, claro.- y dicho eso me colgó.

No podía ser tan malo, después de todo, tenía una voz extremadamente dulce y sensual. Seguro que era una broma de mal gusto.

Los siguientes días estuve muy nerviosa, casi ni dormía, no hablaba con nadie y apenas comía.

Al tercer día llegó un sobre para mí, venía de Londres, lo cogí de inmediato.

Lo abrí y leí.

_Hola Bella, este soy yo. Edward Cullen. Si me quieres como amigo, me puedes seguir llamando, pero si no, por favor, no me llames más._

_Te quiere, Edward._

Y seguido de la nota venía una foto de un chaval de unos 17 años al que le sobraban cosa así de 20 kg. Feo, con acné y pinta de empollón.

No por favor, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí... por favor. Rogué a los Dioses por que ese no fuera Edward, pero para mi desgracia, mi amor era 'eso'

No lo llamé por 5 días... después me di cuenta de lo mucho que me había marcado y que por muy feo y gordo que fuese, lo amaba.

Además, era la primera vez que me decía te quiero. Detalle en el que no me había fijado, tenía que llamarle, agradecerle que confiase tanto en mí como para mandarme una foto suya y pedirle perdón por no llamarlo.

Y eso hice, le llamé, pero él no contestó, le llamé durante una semana entera, le dejé mensajes en el buzón de voz, hasta que al final, un día me dije –Bella, si esta vez no lo coge, no lo llames más, esta es la última vez que le llamas- me dije indignada.

Y gracias al cielo me lo cogió.

-Edward- le dije exasperada.

-Be-bella, has llamado.- pensé que se pondría a llorarme en el teléfono.

-Por supuesto, ¿Acaso pensabas que no lo haría? – Era lógico pensarlo...

-No, por supuesto que no, es solo que... ¿recibiste la postal?

-Sí.

-¿Y me has llamado?- volvió a preguntar, como si no lo creyera...su sobrepeso le habría costado lo suyo con la sociedad... se le notaba traumatizado...

-¡Sí! Edward, recibí la postal y ahora te he llamado, durante mucho tiempo pensé que no me cogerías el teléfono, a ver si ahora vas a ser sordo- le repliqué divertida (aunque temiendo por tener que sumarle un defecto más a la lista... pero ciertamente si así fuese, ya no me importaría)

-Ya es que he estado un poco liado con las maletas y tal...Lo siento.-se disculpó.

-¿Maletas? ¿Qué maletas?- inquirí.

-Me voy al campamento.

¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba, ¡El campamento! Quería verlo, lo amaba no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de verlo, de tocarlo, de mirarle a la cara.

-Oh...-fue lo más inteligente que supe decir.

-Supongo... que ya no querrás ir a verme ¿verdad?

-Oh no, quiero decir sí, claro que quiero ir a verte Eddie- sabía que odiaba que lo llamasen así, pero a mí me encantaba.

-Uff... no me llames Eddie. Y ¿en serio me quieres ir a ver?-parecía ilusionado.

-claro, dime cuándo y dónde.

-Es dentro de un mes, en el aeropuerto de Seattle, no nos podremos ver mucho tiempo, hasta que la monitora me diga de irme al campamento, allí solo es de pasada a recoger a otros niños.

-Am...¿ a qué hora?

-A las 10h (10 a.m) ¿No será muy temprano para levantarte?

-Ed, a las 10h aun me parece tarde si es para verte- vale, ahí mentí un poquito, pero realmente quería abrazarlo.

-ok. Adiós- me despedí.

-Gracias. Adiós.-parecía que iba a ponerse a saltar de felicidad, su voz era capaz de reflejar todo tipo de emociones.

-Te quiero- dije con la cara ardiendo de la vergüenza y colgando de golpe.

Bajé al salón a preguntarles a mis padres si podía ir dentro de un mes a ver a un amigo a Seattle.

-Mamá, Papá, el mes que viene, viene un amigo de muy lejos al que no veo desde hace mucho, ¿puedo ir a verlo? Va a venir a Seattle.

-Claro cariñín.- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo. Mis padres eran súper buenos... siempre y cuando sacase buenas notas, cosa que siempre hacía pues no tenía otra cosa que hacer que estudiar. Solía sacar sobresaliente, notable como mucho, por eso me consentían todo. Además no me convenía suspender pues no sabía cómo pero si decían un castigo en el que los dos estaban de acuerdo, se cumplía, fuese como fuese... era algo horrible.

Pasaron las semanas en su transcurso normal, Edward y yo solo hablábamos de lo mismo y en poco empezó el colegio de nuevo.

Menos mal que solo faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de verano.

El día que empezaron las clases fue todo normal dijeron algo de unos exámenes pero lo comentaron de pasada así que no presté atención, estaba demasiado ensimismada como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Edward. Con el tiempo, hasta lo veía guapo y todo.

Al día siguiente nos pusieron un examen de lengua.

-Jess, ¿Qué leches es esto?- le dije indignada a mi amiga.

-Tía, no bromees, estoy nerviosa- dijo muy tensa.

-No estoy bromeando ¿Qué es esto?- dije medio furiosa, mi subconsciente ya se iba haciendo a la idea de lo que era...y no me gustaba nada.

-Bella, el examen del curso, los exámenes finales ¿En qué mundo vives? Lo dijeron antes de vacaciones y el primer día, ayer, lo recordaron.- dijo poniéndose a escribir sobre su examen.

Mierda, mierda y mierda. No había estudiado nada para los exámenes, había estado tan ensimismada en Edward que no recordaba nada de mi mundo (aparte de Edward).

Mierda, no recordaba nada.

Dejé el examen en blanco, solo puse mi nombre.

Mierda.

Al día siguiente pasó lo mismo... con la excepción de que sí había estudiado, la noche anterior me había hartado de estudiar, pero yo soy de las que estudian desde el primer día y así me es imposible aprender.

Lo volví a dejar en blanco.

Y eso pasó el siguiente día, jueves.

El viernes, por fin nos dieron las notas. Bien, con suerte las recogería yo y no pasaría nada.

En mi instituto, si suspendías la materia y aprobabas el examen final, aprobabas. Pero si era a la inversa, como en mi caso, suspendías. Algo totalmente injusto.

Mi madre siempre trabajaba ese día y este año no sería para menos, yo recogería las notas.

Cuando llegué a casa me esperaba una 'grata' sorpresa.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola hija, tengo una bonita sorpresa para ti- dijo feliz.

-¿Qué es?- desconfié, no me gustaban las sorpresas.

-Este año me han dado el día libre, ¡Puedo ir a recoger tus maravillosas notas!- casi saltaba de alegría.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. No, no podía ser, mi madre, como viese que había suspendido cuatro asignaturas me mataba, ya me podía ir despidiendo de ver a Edward.

-Qu-que bien mami- dije con la voz rota.

-Anda hija, cualquiera diría que estás a punto de llorar ¿eh?- Ella tan feliz como siempre no se daba cuenta de nada.

Mientras, mi padre dormía, pues trabajaba por la noche en la policía de Forks.

Al día siguiente, fue mi madre a por las notas.

Yo en casa había barrido, fregado, hecho la comida, pollo asado, la preferida de Renée, mi madre. Todo, había hecho la casa entera, pero dudaba de que eso sirviese de algo.

Y la puerta se abrió, con mi madre sin expresión alguna en la cara.

Cerró la puerta y entró.

-Isabella.- dijo sin expresión en la voz.

-¿Qué?- murmuré como si no supiese nada.

-Estás castigada- Sí, mi madre era así de directa, no me regañaba, simplemente me castigaba y no me dirigía la palabra en todo el curso que venía.

-¿Po-por qué?

-Cuatro suspensos. Al principio pensé que era un error, pero el Director me ha enseñado tus exámenes finales. Dile adiós a ver al amigo tuyo ese de Seattle. Adiós a leer en todas las vacaciones, adiós a salir con Angela y Alice, adiós a la piscina, adiós a tu vida. Solo saldrás del cuarto de _estudio_ para comer y dormir-dijo impasible.

Mierda, si por lo menos me hubiese castigado en mi cuarto, allí tenía libros...

Y entonces mi cerebro asimiló las palabras 'adiós a ver al amigo tuyo ese de Seattle'.

Mi corazón dio un brinco, empezó a bombear sangre rápidamente, las lágrimas acudieron a mi rostro y empecé a balbucear todo tipo de incoherencias ininteligibles.

Y paff. Mi madre me dejó marcada su mano contra mi mejilla, ella odiaba verme llorar y casi nunca tenía que hacerlo, pues lloraba en mi cuarto pero esta vez no pude contenerme, anhelaba tanto ver a Edward...

Me di la vuelta y fui corriendo a mi habitación.

-¡al cuarto de estudio, Isabella!- chilló.

Mierda..., cogí mis cosas más preciadas y me largué por una temporada al cuarto de estudio.

Al principio pensé en llamar a Edward, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él, no en mi estado de vulnerabilidad absoluta.

Esa noche no bajé a cenar, estuve pensando qué diablos podría hacer para ver a Edward, bueno... pensando y llorando, al amanecer tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados del sofocón.

Y se me ocurrió una idea. Si mis padres me querían castigar, ¿Qué mejor que un campamento? Ellos sabían mi odio hacia los campamentos de verano.

Pero para ir al campamento 'Twilight' que era al que yo quería ir pues allí iba Edward, tenía que engordar, con 50kg de peso ni mucho menos estaba gorda.

Empecé desde ese mismo instante a bajar a todas horas a comer de todo lo que pillase, solo me quedaba poco más de dos semanas, por suerte, mi padre creyó que bajaba a comer para salir del cuarto de estudio, ya que solo podía salir para eso y no le dijo nada a Renée.

Mi familia tenía dinero, así que si no había plazas, me la sobornarían ellos.

Al cabo de tres días había engordado 2.5 kg. Muy poco, tendría que comer el doble si verdaderamente quería ir a Twilight. Por un momento temí por mi vida... ¿Y si me daba un empacho? Al momento deseché la idea y reí de la nada, prefería morir a no ver a Edward... sí, eso había sonado como un enamoramiento de estúpidos adolescentes.

Empecé engullir todas las comidas grasientas que antes detestaba.

Y por fin, dos días antes del día del campamento, me pesé.

No sabía cuánto debía pesar para ser 'gorda' pero con 80kg bastaría.

Pesaba 85kg. Mis padres de vez en cuando me decían que si estaba estresada o algo y que si por eso comía (pues ya no se creían lo de que bajaba para distraerme). Pero yo simplemente no les contestaba.

Hasta que les dejé 'por casualidad' un folleto donde anunciaban el campamento encima de la mesa. Les vi comentarlo y parecían satisfechos.

Cada vez perdía más las esperanzas de que me dijeran nada sobre el campamento pero...

Hasta que justo el día anterior al campamento...

-Bella, sube al coche-dijo mi padre con voz autoritaria.

Le obedecí sin rechistar.

¡oh! Ahora no me entraba en un solo asiento, ahora ocupaba uno y más de medio, casi me largo a llorar ahí mismo... no me importaba mi físico pero eso era pasarse.

Todo sea por Edward, todo sea por Edward... me decía a mí misma.

Y en unas tres horas, estuvimos frente a un cartel que rezaba CAMPAMENTO TWILIGHT.

Mi corazón saltó de felicidad.

-Bella, ni se te ocurra quejarte.- me amenazó mi madre.

No lo iba a hacer.

Se bajaron del coche, cogieron mis maletas y se dirigieron a la recepción del campamento, por lo visto, ya habían hecho la reserva.

-Isabella Swan, por favor- dijo mi madre a la recepcionista que me miró examinándome.

-Sí, pase- dijo tras echar un vistazo a la lista de alumnos.

-toma- me dijo mi madre, dándome las maletas. Se fue al coche y éste arrancó. Oh Dios mío, cómo se notaba cuánto me querían... ni un simple beso de despedida, ni un adiós...

Pero pronto vería a Edward.

-Perdona, Cullen, Edward ¿Está aquí?- pregunté a la recepcionista.

-Umm... Sí, ya ha llegado, está ahí- dijo señalándome a un muchacho, tal y como el de la foto.

Casi me desilusioné al verlo. Pero fui corriendo (si es que podía correr con un trasero de 80kg) hacia él y le abracé por detrás.

-Edward, ¡oh, Edward!- susurré.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!- dijo al verme, acto seguido empezó a llorar.

-Oh Bella, nunca pensé que vendrías a verme...- de reojo miró mis maletas y dijo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que venías a este campamento?

-Om... es que... verás Edward...

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decírselo pero se lo conté todo, le enseñé fotos mías de 'antes', cómo contacté con él, que me había enamorado de él...

Cuando había terminado de contárselo su rostro estaba empañado en lágrimas, sonrió y me besó.

Como ningún hombre me había besado jamás. En ese momento no tenía nada claro, solo que estaba con el hombre que amaba y que nos quedaban unos largos meses en un campamento, solos, a solas...

Nos seguimos besando hasta que por detrás de nosotros vino alguien y nos interrumpió. De acuerdo... no estábamos completamente a solas.

-Perdonen, Cullen, Swan. A sus habitaciones ¡Dejen sus maletas y vuelvan aquí! ¡YA!- dijo un monitor.

Después de todo, el campamento para gordos no estaba tan mal...

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Hola! =) Les ha gustado? Es un poco... ¿? diferente no? Este shot lo hice porque estaba cansada de que siempre Bella dijese lo bueno que está Edward, ¡Siempre, en todos (o la mayoría) de los Fanfic! Y también a la inversa, Que en los Edward's POV siempre diga lo buena que está Bella, pues no!, ya me cansé señores, quiero decirles que no todas las personas son como Edward y Bella, que existen los que no tienen cuerpazos ¿saben?**

**jeje ¿Os gustó el fanfic? Es solo para concienciar a la gente, pues el otro día en mi colegio unos abusones empezaron a insultar a un pobre chico porque tenía unos kilitos de más.**

**Un besote! =) DEJAD REVIEWSSSSSSS =) ! OS AMOOOOOOOOO (LLLLLLLLLLLL) =P =P**


End file.
